


Time After Time

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awkward first meeting, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: After the restoration of time and history, former fallen god Shinnok sees a familiar face in the crowd.
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two Dracula movies, the 1992 and Untold versions. Because of that damn romantic line, "I have crossed oceans of time to find you." and Charles Dance in the latter movie. He would make a great Shinnok imho. Next to Bill Nighy lol

_**"I have crossed oceans of time to find you..."** _

The former god stared out through the crowded street, greens eyes dead set on the man at the coffee truck. Long black hair tied into a loose pony tail, a second hand suit with second hand shoes.

But when the man turned Shinnok knew, it was him. Those eyes and cheekbones were the same no matter the age.

"At last..."

Getting up from his seat outside the cafe, Shinnok made his way through the bustling crowd, the people stepping out of his way as if fate himself were making this meeting possible.

Raiden, or the man formally known as Raiden, was doing his best to keep his coffee and a stack of papers together before a strong gust of wind caused Raiden to loose his grip and drop his cup. Shinnok dropped and his arm shot ahead, catching the still hot cup in his hand.

"Here you are." he said as he stood up again.

"Oh my god, thank you." said the other man, with the same voice Shinnok knew from lifetimes ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm late for my lecture and it takes too long to get a coffee from my usual place." Raiden rambled on as he straightened out his papers.

"Quit understandable, think nothing of it." Shinnok kept his smile as he returned the rescued coffee cup.

Once Raiden got himself together again he was finally able to get a good look at the man who helped him. His dark eyes took in the other mans features. Bright green eyes, marble white skin, long fingered hands and a noble bearing. Obviously much more well off than the university history teacher.

"Hey, um. Not to sound weird, but have we met before?" he asked the former god.

Shinnoks eyes lit up with hope. This was it, just what he wanted. What he had hoped would happen from so long ago.

When Lui Kang restarted history, Raiden had been reborn as a mortal. Shinnok, being a much more ancient being than Raiden, was able to reincarnate himself with his memories intact. From birth to the present, he recalled all that had come before.

It was almost like a punishment. And a reminder to use this new, mortal life to do better than he had as a god.

And seeing his old beloved here and now was the reward he had prayed for.

"Who can say?" Shinnok shrugged nonchalantly. "But I would like to meet again. If that's alright with you?" he put on his best smoulder, one he knew had won over the former thunder god before.

Raiden swallowed as a blush creep over his cheeks. "That... that'd be great actually. My names Raymond, by the way." he quickly added.

"Sidney Noxford." He responded with his mortal name. "Dinner tonight?" he retrieved a business card from his coat pocket. _'Noxford Antiques',_ with his name and number on the bottom.

"Thanks. I'll call after my classes are done." Raiden smiled before running off to the class he was very late for.

Shinnok watched as he left, looking forward to renewing an age old love all over again.


End file.
